The amazing world of gumball the movie(2020)
“¡El mismo plan en el que él está trabajando todo este tiempo teniendo éxito! ¡Y ahora, Gumball, lloveré en tu desfile! -Rob The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie is a movie canon to the Amazing World Of Gumball. It is also the continuation of The Oracle, The Copycats, The Spinoffs, The Future, and The Inquisition. Synopsis After Elmore Junior High was sucked into The Void, Gumball And his friends, and one sworn enemy now must save the world from being destroyed. The fate of the universe is now in their hands. Plot The film opens on an event that happened in 2011, right after Season 1. At The Wattersons house Gumball goes to School. In School Miss Simian says that there’s an earthquake and everyone hides in the classroom and they find out that the earthquake is a portal to the void that is sucking up the whole school. Miss Simian then says that they have to evacuate the school and everyone runs out, except Rachel, who was sucked into the void but no one remembers her. Afrer that we see a montage that show clips from show. Following the events of The Team find themselves in The Void, only their school remaining. Banana Barbara paints a portal out, but then realizes that this ending is inevitable. Then they hear knocking on the door. They rush to the door and see that a paranoid Rachel is there. She comes in and says that she has been in The Void for eight years. The gang use Superintendent Evil’s lab as a secret base. Darwin tells Carrie that he has feelings for Rachel and Carrie understands but feels sad. They see that there is damage at the front entrance of the school and they rush to see what it is. Then they get captured by a ship. Meanwhile, Chi Chi is testing his hologram technology. The Van Shopkeeper says that the technology is perfect for tricking people. William says that he is the one who wants to trick Gumball And his friends into tearing each other apart. Chi Chi’s Mom warns everyone that she has detected the The heroes in a Part Of The Void. Everyone thinks that it is a bad thing that they are captured by some mysterious spaceship, but the pilot removes his helmet and he is a shark named General Bites-Alot. He flies them to his headquarters and on the way, Johnald Bites-Alot tells the gang that he has no memories outside of The Void. Then they arrive at Bites-Alot HQ. Johnald shows them around and gives them gifts. Even with those gifts given to them, Gumball still believes that Johnald is up to something. So he and Anais decide to take the case, even though Anais strongly disagrees with Gumball. Then Johnald tells them that it’s lights out time. Darwin feels worried about the coming event and Rachel feels bad for him. So Rachel goes into Gumball, Darwin, and Anais’s room to comfort Darwin. Darwin says that he’ll walk Rachel back to her room. They walk together and hold hands until they arrive. Then they attempt to kiss each other until Gumball and Anais find them. Darwin tells Gumball that he wants to have a sleepover with Rachel. Anais goes back to her‘s and Gumball’s room. Then Penny approaches Gumball and says that she too believes that Johnald is evil, so they decide to take the case in the form of a date. Gumball and Penny see that Johnald’s master bedroom has a huge button. In it. They almost press it until they are captured by a spaceship. In the spaceship is Chun-ni and Miao Cheng Gong, The rip-off versions of Nicole and Richard. They try to call Darwin and Rachel, but they are asleep. Then Johnald Bites-Alot presses the intruder alert button and the alarm goes off. Everyone gets into their Johnald-branded armour and get into battle. They try to defeat them, but get captured by the enemy. More coming soon Runtime 1h 48 min Cast * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball, Chi Chi * Christian J Simon as Darwin, Ribbit * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny, Chun-ni * Dan Russell as Richard, Miao Cheng Gong * Charles Philipp as Rob, Larry (disguised as Rob) * Naomi McDonald as Banana Barbara * Mic Graves as Banana Joe * Hugo Harold Harrison as Tobias * Stefan Ashton Frank as Tina * Max Kazier as Clayton, Ocho * Jessica McDonald as Rachel, Carrie, Masami * Aurelie Charbonnier as Sussie * Kerry Shale as Bobert * Benedict Cumberbatch as Rob (disguised as Lord Bob) * Rob Rackstraw as William * Chris Evans as Johnald Bites-Alot (Alex Jordan as Van Shopkeeper) * Mic Graves (Cameo) Trivia * After it’s theatrical release, the film/episode received 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. * This is the very eventual episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball, other than spin-offs and miniseries. * The Van Shopkeeper is the main antagonist and his real form is Rob’s interdimensional self, Lord Bob. Gallery Transcript See the Transcript Of The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie here Soundtrack Soundtrack was written by Michael Giachoinno and KASHMIR. End Titles Song "This is it" was sung by X-Factor 2018 winner Dalton Harris. The Opening 2:30 by Michael Giachoinno Not so Amazing World 2:12 by Michael Giachinno Voided Flashbacks 2:43 by Michael Giachinno World of Mistakes 1:32 by Michael Giachinno Villainsolation 0:43 by Michael Giachinno Song of Rachel 1:21 by Michael Giachinno Johnald Theme 2:31 by Michael Giachinno VOID ACTION 2:59 by KASHMIR An unexpected date 1:54 by KASHMIR Destruction 101 3:12 by KASHMIR Cultural References * The characters’ heads on the doors of Johnald Bites-Alot’s ship resemble similar doors in the popular TV series, Teen Titans GO * The line that Rachel says “You trapped me in here for eight years! And in doing so you made me the most furious girl in the universe” is a reference to one of Thanos’s lines in the film, Avengers: Infinity War. * On one of walls in Void there a graffiti with words "Princess in Another Castle." This is a reference on Super Mario Bros * Line of Lord Bob "We starting The Ultimate Show!" This is a reference from Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. * * * * Songs Much like many previous episodes the film is a musical. * Don’t you remember, I was the one - by Rachel * There can only be one (Tobias cover) - by Carrie * Welcome to the greatest place in the universe - by Johnald * Let me explain my evil plan - by Rob * I’m Singing (cover) - by Gumball and all of his friends.